nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Nachlass des Untoten
SUMMARY Nachlass des Untoten is a new zombie map that takes place in an area that looks very much like the MW2 map estate. In the map you play as the characters from Kino. You start out in the master bedroom. There are 2 ways out of the room one way will lead you to the box faster and the other way will lead you to the power and Jug faster. HOW THE MAP LOOKS The map looks a lot like the map Estate, as in it take place in an abandoned Mansion. There are famous pictures ripped-up hanging on the walls. The place is filled with old artifacts from the middle age (old suits of armor and weapons). There are 3 dead decaying people spread around the map that if you get to close, there head will imploded and cackle like the doll from SAW doing you and the zombies little to no damage. BOX GUNS The Box will have all the guns from Kino with… HR-151-K Winters Howl replaces the Thunder Gun AK-47 replaces the Commando M2 Flamethrower Replaces the crossbow WALL GUNS The wall guns will be the same as Kino but… Instead of the AK-74 u there is the scorpion And Instead of the MP 40 there is the UZI And instead of the PM 63 there is the MAC 11 PACK-A-PUNCH Inside of the 3 dead decaying people’s heads are three keys. Each player can hold only one key (unless there are less than three people, in that case each player can hold all the keys) when everyone has a key you go up to a door with a “please wait” sign and a blood-splat Grim Reaper you all press X at the same time and the door will open into a bathroom with the Pack-a-Punch machine in the tub. TRAPS The traps are located in three of the doorways in the map. The Trap is an advanced security system the acts like a electroshock barriers but looks like the barriers from Batman Arkahm asylum. The traps range in price from 1000-1250 to use PERK MACHINES The perks include all the perks in Call of the Dead plus Slowa-mist natural EASTER EGG If you shoot a zombie once in the foot then twice in the other foot three times in the hand than four times in the other hand with the HR-151-WMD then throw a grenade at the zombies head then knife the zombie with the upgraded ballistic knife w/ bowie knife. You will impale the zombie with your knife into the nearest wall shove the grenade into its mouth jump back, the grenade will blow up causing the arms and legs to fall off leaving your with a torso and a brain splatter. BOSS ROUND The boss round is a dead looking human butler that, like the pentagon thief was exposed to too much element 115. He comes and attacks you and if you don’t kill him before he gets one of you down he takes the gun that everyone is using and leaves. If you don’t kill him before he downs one of you he will still leave Max Ammo, and if you do kill him he will drop Max ammo, bonfire sale, and a free perk. Note: even if you already have 4 perks it will still give you a perk. Category:Sulfurouspack48's Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps